Sonic and the Transformers: Wrath of Soundwave Part 1
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: Megatron dispatches his Decepticons to locate and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Soundwave is sent to New Mobotropolis. Will he succeed? Witness Soundwave's encounter with the Mobians, leading up to another story, "Insecticon Havoc. Adventures in Mobius Story 3.


**since the destruction of the Nemesis, the decepticons have formed and alliance with the Eggman Empire. Deals we're made from the resources for Robotnik to the sanctuary for the decepticon army. it wasn't easy for Megatron, but he had plans for Eggman's ruined empire. sharing information, Eggman has told him the mystical powers of the Chaos Emralds, gems of unimaginable power. learning of the power, Megatron has conducted a plan that will destroy the autobots and take the world but storm once a for all.**

**Undercover, Megatron sends his chosen Decepticons to locate and uncover the chaos emralds. he has chosen Soundwave, Starcream, Thundercracker and Astrotrain, and the three Insecticons to do the work under Eggman's nose.**

**Meanwhile, The Kingdom of Acorn and the Autobot Republic are getting used to the peace they have made with each other. today, the commanding officers and the Acorn Counsel are disgussing a peace treaty between them. will it ever come to be?**

**also learning of the Chaos Emralds, the Autobots and the Freedom fighters joined forces to find the chaos emralds and prevent the decepticons from a gaining them. will they succeed?**

in the top level of the Egg dome, the nafarious Dr. Robotnik watches the Decepticon workers rebuilding the fallen city of New Megaopolis. he grins at the site of his great city rebuilding and finally seeing walls around it. suddenly, the hologram projection og Scrapper, one of the Constructicons, appears by Eggman at his height. " " spoke Scrapper "another shipment of resources as been sent to the the consturction site at space. we will be done with the construction by the end of the week."  
"excellent." said Robotnik "keep up the work. and dont forget to add the special feature to it."  
"very good sir." responded scrapper before he turns off.  
Robotnik turns around and turns on his hologrphic projection of the new Death Egg 2.0, the design he made himself. "look out, sonic." Robotnik spoke to himself. "because i have something that you dont have. something that will crush you and you autobot allies once and for all."  
while he's not looking, Laser Beak sits on the top of the ceiling, estropping on his ranting.

meanwhile in the construction sit in space, Soundwave in his radio form records and plays back Eggman's conversation. Megatron, along with Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Astrotrain, and the Three Insecticons Bombshell, Sharpnel, and Kickback, listened to the play back, disgusting him.  
"what a shlub!" spatted Thundercracker  
"who does he think he is is!" said Bombshell. "we are the ones who are working are skidplates off and all he does is sit on his throne and watches kill us our selves-selves!"  
"THE TIN CAN'S RIGHT FOR ONCE!" said Astrotrain "WHEN DO WE STRIKE BACK AT HIM, LORD MEGATRON?"  
"Patience, my decepticons" Megatron calmed his soldiers "we can take the empire anytime if we want to. for now, we must uncover the location of the chaos , report!"  
Soundwave transforms into his robot mode and projects his screen from his arm. the screen shows seven dots around the world map. "locations of the chaos emralds uncovered. possible locations."  
"alright." megatron's starts "starscream, you, skywarp, and thundercracker go to the north. Astrotrain goes south. the insecticons go east. and soundwave, you you're on your own to the kingdom of acorn. i trust you can do this on your own."  
"affirmative." soundwave solluted him.  
"good." said Megatron "as soon as you uncover the chaos emralds, meet me here as soon as possible. Decepticons: Dispatch!"  
The decepticons went their seperate ways.

The Day has come for the Autobot leaders. the day when they and the Republic of acorn create peace between two races. most of the Autobots are excited about this day, even the freedom fighters. despite their differences, they manage to work together and get along just fine.  
in Optimus' chambers, Elita is polishing the battle marks all over his upper body, getting him ready for the meeting. "almost done, Orion." Elita said Optimus' former name. "then you and i will be ready for the meeting."  
"Thank you Elita." he thanked her. "i just hope that nothing goes wrong."  
"dont be so anxious, Orion." she said. "everything's going to be fine. just have a little faith in you friends."  
Elita finishes of the last mark off his Autobot symbol on his shoulder. "done."  
"thank you. we better go." said Optimus.  
Optimus and Elita transform into their vehicle modes and drove to the Headquaters.  
meanwhile, The autobots gathered around waiting for the meeting. the leaders, Ironhide, Ratchet, wheeljack and Hot rod are waiting for them. Hot rod still feels bad about what had happened to Arcee, hoping that she's alright. then Optimus and Elita arrived.  
"just in time, Prime." said Ironhide "the meeting is about to start."  
"lets get it started." said Wheeljack.  
"Blaster, communticate Freedom HQ and tell them that we are ready."  
"o-kay-doke, Prime" said Blaster as he transforms into a radio and starts to contact Freedom HQ

at the castle of Acorn, the counsel members, including King Elias, gets ready for the meeting. Sonic and Sally walk in to meet him. "Hey, Bro!" Sally called her brother. "they're ready back at the city."  
"we're ready too" he said. "lets do it."  
"NICOLE. Prepare holograms. we're ready."  
"yes, Sally."  
NICOLE activates the hologram projections with her nanites, creating exact likeness of the Autobot leaders, Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Elita-One, Ironhide and Wheeljack. the meeting is about to start.  
"may the Peace Counsel of the Autobots and the Mobians begin." said Optimus Prime.

"Greetings, leaders of the Acorn Republic." Optimus started the meeting with his speech. "today, we are gathered here to discuss a treaty between two races. Between the Autobots and the Mobians. hope that we will work together and become one, resolve problems and fight against the forces of evil that threaten to destroy our world."  
"yes." spoke King Elias. "throughout the years, we've delt with threats that tried to destroy us. But this new threat, the Decepticons, has lived here long enough to know our weaknesses. Luckily, you have been here the same. you are as powerful as they are, also as smart and strong. with you, we will prevail."  
"yes, but to insure of that, we must go over the things that will seperate us. Like power and intelligence."  
"don't have to worry about power." said Rotor the Walrus. "we got plenty of fighters and heroes that will fight by your side."  
"but what about weapons?" asked Wheeljack. "weapons are the most noticable problem and reason that there was war in the first place, along with technology."  
"only one of the causes." said Optimus.  
"the real causes are the people that wanted the government to change. Like Megatron when he started a revolution." said Elita.  
"but then it ended up turning into a war when Megatron craved power. It happened two times." said Wheeljack.  
"same happened to Eggman." said Charles the Hedgehog. "we gave him a home, and he gave us destruction. we lost our home before."  
"and we lost cybertron!" said Wheeljack.  
"yes, but intrust you, Elias, and your people to make the right choice." said Optimus. "we are willing to share our intelligence with you."  
"and we are sharing our intelligence with you, if you promise not to scwonder with them." said Elias.  
"there's one thing settled." said Hot Rod. "now on to the rest."

Silverbolt approaches New Mobotropolis, clueless that he's being followed.

Silverbolt, in his plane, carries Mina Mongoose and Blaster in his Radio Mode inside. Despite his fear of heights, he manages to gather his head and courage to trasport him. Inside, Blaster plays one of Mina's songs, enjoying it as he does. the song finishes.  
"and that my friends is one of the smash hits by Mina Mongoose and her band, The Forget-Me-Knots. couldn't get enough of that beauty in my receivers!"  
"gee, Blaster, i havent seen someone enjoy my music that much!" said Mina Mongoose.  
"what can i say? you and i have the same taste of great music." Blaster replied.

outside in the forest, Soundwave watches Silverbolt coming over him.  
"Laserbeak: Eject. Commense Operation: Infiltration"  
Soundwave unleashes Laserbeak from his chest and Laserbeak turned on his cloaking device, turning invisible. he then follows Silverbolt on the way to Mobotropolis.

Silverbolt arrives at the airport, where Bumblebee, Sonic and NICOLE are just waiting outside for them. "i haven't actually met a pop star all these years." said Bumblebee. "not since that i left Earth once."  
"you'll actually like Mina." Sonic said to Bumblebee. "she's really good."  
"not to mention she's also as fast as Sonic." added NICOLE.  
Bumblebee kneeled over by Sonic. "seems to me that you're not the only super star here, speedo."  
"dont call me that!" he shouted at Bumblebee.  
"that's really funny Bumblebee." NICOLE complimented Bumblebee.  
"Thank you, NICOLE." Bumblebee said to her. "and i must say, you look great today."  
NICOLE blushed. "why thank you, Bumblebee."  
"oh blah!" Sonic said with his tongue hanging out.  
Silverbolt lands in the airport. after he did, his door opens and Mina Mongoose just came out in a flash to give Sonic a hug. "ohmygosh! it so good to see you! i've been away for so long that it's driving be insane!"  
"guess he made a fan out of a pop star." joked Bumblebee. again, NICOLE chuckled at what he said.  
"and you must be Bumblebee. good to see you." Mina said to him.  
"be careful, Mina, he might sting you." Sonic joked.  
"good one, blue, but everyone knows my jokes are funnier." said Bumblebee.  
"true." said NICOLE.  
" THAT is the tru-ruth!" a voice came from Mina's Pocket.  
"is that who i think it is?" asked Bumblebee.  
"you mean Blaster?" said Mina "he's in my pocket."  
when Mina pulled out a radio out of her pocket, the radio started to grow and transform into his robot from infront of Bumblebee.  
"Blaster!" Bumblebee shout with joy of seeing his friend. "it's good to see you!"  
"go to see you to Bumblebee!" said Blaster. "and i thought you was dead, man. everyone was depressed."  
"well i'm back!" Bumblebee said.  
Silverbolt transforms back into his robot mode, breathing deeply. Mina walks up to him. "thanks for your help getting me here, Silverbolt. and i know you're afraid of heights." said Mina.  
"that's alright, m'am." said Silverbolt while he's breathing. "i'm willing to help others who are in need."  
"excuse me, Mina." Blaster came up to Mina with a question. "i was wondering if you would perform at my club back in Autobot City?"  
"i would love to. thank you." accepted Mina.  
"has the meeting started yet?" asked Silverbolt.  
"they're as we speak." answered bumblebee.  
"well dont stand there like some statue!" said Blaster. "show me around! This is more classy as a hotel on hype!"  
"you should know that. you seen the people." said Bumblebee.  
"peaceful as a hippie parade walking on purgatory." Blaster said.  
Sonic, Bumblebee, Blaster, and Silverbolt walk away, leaving behind NICOLE and Mina. Mina looks at NICOLE who's looking at bumblebee with a bliss. Mina snapped her fingers in NICOLE's face, startling her. "so, that bumblebee is kind of cute is he?" asked Bumblebee. "with the color and the jokes and those cute little horns on his head."  
"what are you talking about?" asked NICOLE.  
"com'on i see the look on your face." she said to her. "you like bumblebee!"  
"he is okay." said NICOLE.  
"okay?" Mina started with a question. "he's a machine with a heart and so are you. you are perfect for each other."  
"i dont know, Mina." NICOLE said with fright. "what if he's too good for me? i'll stick out like a soar thumb."  
"girl, look at Sonic and Sally. they're perfect for each other. no one's too good for the other. i'll help you!" said Mina.  
"help me?"  
"yes!" Mina answered. "that's what friends do! now lets get a taste of that honey!"  
"what?"  
"let's just go!" said Mina, pushing NICOLE.

Laserbeak manages to sneak in after Silverbolt with his cloaking device. he flies over to the lab through the door. Laserbeak looks around in the lab. no one is here. Laserbeak flies to the controls and then deactivate the shield around the city.  
NICOLE felt it causing her to fall down. Mina runs by here. "NICOLE! what's wrong?"  
"the shields are down!" said NICOLE.  
Laserbeak looks around in the lab finds a door. he blasts the lock, poening the door automatically. inside the room is a chaos emrald. a purple chaos emrald that ixis naugus used for his magic. Laserbeak grabs the emrald and flies out.

Laserbeak flies out of the enterance of the lab and into the sky. Bumblebee, Silverbolt, Blaster and Sonic spot him in the sky. "Look! It's Laserbeak!" said Bumblebee whose pointing up.  
"how did he get here!" silverbolt asked.  
"i dont know, but whatever it is, we better follow him before something does go bad." said Blaster.  
"alright! let's go!" Sonic said, taking off.  
Sonic and the Autobots followed laserbeak in the sky. then laserbeak spots soundwave, who just simply walked through the gates of the kingdom. laserbeak flies down to him and lands on soundwave's arm. he lets go of the chaos emrald in his mouth and soundwave catches it with his hand.  
"purple emrald: captured." soundwave spoke with his computer voice.  
Sonic and the autobots spot him from afar. "who's that?" Sonic asked.  
"it's soundwave! Megatron's communication's officer! he's the most sinister of the decepticons!"  
"laserbeak, commence operation: escape route." Soundwave ordered laserbeak.  
laserbeak flies in the air and down to the heroes. laserbeak then shoots lasers at them. sonic and the autobots were distracted by the dust in the air. laserbeak flies back to soundwave and transforms into a tape, moving back into his chest. "initiating groundbridge." sound said creating a portal. he then escaped through it.  
Sonic and the Autobots looked through the dust and soundwave was nowhere to be seen. "he's gone!" sonic said.  
"why was he here?" silverbolt said. "and how did he get through a shields."  
"bumblebee!" Rotor calls him through the communicators by his ear. "the chaos emrald is gone!"  
"soundwave stole it!" bumblebee said with an answer.  
"i bet that answers your question, silver." blaster said to silverbolt.  
"we should tell Optimus!" said bumblebee.  
"and screw up the whole peace between us, i dont think so." sonic said to Bumblebee. "we just need to keep this to ourselves and find this soundwave robot."  
"alright." bumblebee agrees with him. "rotor, and you pin point soundwave's next location?"  
"yeah, he just went into ever it is, you better hurry and stop him. i wont be good."  
"alright! let's go!" sonic said to the Autobots. then they all left the city to stop soundwave.

To be continued ...


End file.
